A Shade of Grey
by laxmad
Summary: What if Anakin had been a little more in tune with the force, a little more patient, and a little more willing to listen. Grey!Anakin future Anakin/Padme. M for future stuff.


It was an unusually cool day for Mos Espa, the twin suns only heating the surface to around 39 degrees. In a small mud walled shop a young human and a Toydarian worked together in relative silence, their ministrations only punctuated by the metallic sounds coming from their respective projects.

Despite the appearance of a junk yard, the shop was actually one of the more successful salvage yards in the small city, but it hadn't always been so. The Toydarian, Watto had started the business some ten standard years prior and had barely managed to stay afloat, his menial mechanical skills and penchant for poorly placed wagers only slightly offset by his above average business sense.

Around a year ago that had all changed however. After a few too many _guttos_, a repulsive yet strong local alcoholic beverage, and he had placed a wager on a pod race with Gardulla the Hutt. Looking back on events now, he still kicked himself at how close he had come to being swindled, convinced as he was, to place his entire business against the ownership of the young child working with him now. However it had all payed off in the end.

In an entirely unexpected turn of events a number of particularly vicious rivalries on the course led to all of the entrants bar one crashing out on the first lap, leaving Watto's ill-thought selection, only having to complete the remaining two laps unobstructed to clench victory.

Despite the Hutt's imposing and violent nature, they were generally honourable when dealing with wagers and this had proved no exception. Watto had been signed ownership of the young child and, surprisingly to him, possibly owing to some memory loss caused by his intoxication at the time of the bet, the boy's mother.

Since then his little empire had grown in leaps and bounds, and whilst still an ugly little shop, in an ugly little city, on a horrible dry sandy planet, if you wanted spare parts for your ship, your droid or your speeder you went to Watto.

Some of this growth could certainly be attributed to the Toydarian's improved business sense or perhaps to Shmi's (the boy's mother) occasional helpful presence at the shop. However most would agree that it was mainly due to the main object of the wager, the young slave boy working with him now, Anakin Skywalker.

Watto looked at Anakin fondly, he couldn't ask for a better slave. At present the nine year old was tinkering with a broken droid that he'd bought in bulk for a couple of credits each. It was a pit droid used to repair pod engines, not a high value item by any means but still worth more than a hundred times what he'd paid for it once it was restored to working condition.

To the boy's left there were six droids from the same purchase all painstakingly repaired to full working condition over the past few hours and to his right there was the crate containing the remainder of the broken haul. In front was a relatively small pile of usable spare parts extracted by Anakin from the droids he deemed beyond repair.

Watto had mostly given up on mechanical pursuits himself, his own mediocre skills dwarfed by his favourite possession, he had devoted himself to customer service and the running the business. At first he had been reluctant to allow a slave such free reign however Anakin was so unfailingly willing to help. He extruded such a calm presence that was so at odds with his status and age that it was almost absurd. He would arrive from his mother's house each day exactly when expected, warmly greet Watto then sit down to work. Aside from a small break to eat he would work without question until instructed to go home.

There was no impatience, no anger, no resentment at his status as a slave, or anything for that matter. He treated Watto with respect, and never defied him, and Watto in turn respected the boy and for the most part allowed him far greater freedom than most would allow a slave.

Anakin briefly looked up from the pit droids power arm he was holding as the tinkling of the door-bell broke the quiet of the shop. He saw his master jump off the seat he was on, flapping his stubby blue wings to hover at the same height as the new comer. "_How can I help_" Watto asked in Huttese then "Welcome to the shop, how can I help you." He repeated in Basic after a slightly confused look appeared on the customer's face.

Anakin briefly looked at the tall man that had walked in, as Watto enquired further into their needs. He had long greying hair and held himself with a strong posture, he excluded an aura of something, that Anakin couldn't quite put his finger on. He also had two companions, an unremarkable bipedal anphibious like creature with extraordinarily large ears, and a very pretty girl only a few years older than himself. They all wore the garb of moisture farmers however it was very new, clean and stain free.

Anakin shrugged to himself and returned to his droid, maybe they were just starting out. A droid shop would be a logical place for a new farmer to need to go.

"Let me take you out back," Watto said to the man, "_Mind the shop." _Anakin nodded to the little blue hovering figure, put his work down and moved seats to one behind the counter. He settled and studied the young girl and the frogish thing that had chosen not to go with Watto.

They were looking around the shop with interest. Figuring they might be after something other than whatever Watto was showing the tall man he asked, "Can I help you with anything else, a maintenance droid perhaps?"

The girl turned to look at him, "No, thank you. The hyperdrive generator is all we're after."

Huh, unusual for someone who was apparently trying to start a farming business, he also detected something about her, what she said was true enough but she was clouded with a mild deception. Anakin had always been rather good at telling if people were lying, it sort of resonated with him, it was an impossible feeling to describe like trying to explain the colour red someone born blind, but he just knew.

Wanting to keep talking to the girl he asked, "Where are you from?"

"Coruscant." Hmm, that was definitely a lie, Anakin was about to ask another question when a loud racket of falling metal parts interrupted him.

One of the broken pit droids was running rampant around the shop knocking over shelves being chased by the frog guy who was making a comically poor attempt to catch it. Anakin felt a trace of irritation towards the creature before he decided he had no use for it and allowed it to bleed into the void as usual.

"Hit the nose." He said.

"Huh" the thing replied swinging his arms and oddly its ears around wildly in an attempt to catch the droid, knocking more parts off shelves in the process. Anakin got the distinct impression that the creature wasn't particularly intelligent.

Slightly amused Anakin relaxed slightly and cleanly vaulted the counter landing in the droid's warparth with his palm outstretched. The droid's next step took its nose directly into his waiting hand causing it to snap back to its stored state before landing smoothly in his other hand. Without breaking stride Anakin dropped the droid back in the crate, placed a hand on the counter and leapt back into the seat. The entire action had taken less than four seconds.

"Anyway, I thought you might have been an angel from one of the Lego moons?" Anakin said to the shocked looking girl as though their conversation hadn't been interrupted.

"What… uh.. no, what are angels."

"They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe." He said with a grin.

"Where did you hear about them." The girl had a definite blush to her cheeks, which only caused Anakin's grin to widen slightly.

"I listen to the stories the deep space pilots and traders tell me when they come in."

"Well thank you, I guess," the girl said her blush receding slightly, "But I'm human. How about you, where are you from?"

Anakin shrugged, "I'm not sure, I've been here since I was three, my mother and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us to Watto betting on the pod-races."

The girls face suddenly filled with disgust, "You're a slave?"

Anakin felt more than a little anger this time, and rather than let it bleed away this time he called on it placing the feeling behind his words, despite his calm tone, "I'm a person, and my name is Anakin."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offence, this is a strange place to me." She said blushing again. Allowing the anger to dissipate he realised that her previous disgust was likely directed at the concept of slavery rather than him.

"Words are powerful things." He said still calm but without any of the previous heat. "What's your name."

"Padme" she said looking chastised and more than a little embarrassed, "and this is Jar Jar, he's a Gungan." Anakin looked at the other occupant of the room who was still prodding things with abandon, Gungans were from Naboo if he wasn't mistaken, which would mean this Padme was likely from there as well. He wondered why she lied about it earlier.

He was about to question her further when he heard voices from the corridor.

"I have 20,000 republic dactaries…" The tall man was saying, he almost snorted, Watto was not going to be impressed with that.

Sure enough after what sounded like a heated exchange the man walked out looking very irritated. "We're going," he said glancing briefly at Padme and Jar Jar before noticing the state of the store and the Gungan's sheepish expression.

He looked at Anakin with an apologetic expression and then walked out followed by his two companions.

"It was nice meeting you, Anakin." Padme said.

"Nice to meet you too."

After they walked out Anakin jumped over the bench and started cleaning up the mess that the Gungan had made. He was a little bit annoyed at the simple creature but allowed the feeling to bleed away as he neatened things up. A minute or so after he started Watto buzzed back into the room.

"_Outsiders, they think we know nothing… what the hell happened?"_

"_The Gungan," _Anakin replied, _"The froggy thing."_ He said once it was apparent that Watto had no idea what a Gungan was.

Watto shook his head muttering more about offworlders, he looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost closing time.

"_Clean up this mess and put the droids away. Then you can go home."_

Anakin thanked Watto and continued his work. 15 minutes later he was done and out the door. It was cool outside, only about 35 degrees and still cooling, he looked off in the direction of the dune sea and sure enough saw an imposing red cloud. Dust Storm. It looked like it would be there in about 20 minutes.

Anakin started walking home, through the market place. He heard a scuffle near a street vendor and glanced over, he wasn't particularly interested, scuffles were common in this part of town, and he was mainly making sure that it wasn't going to threaten him in any way.

What he saw however gave him pause. There was the Gungan from earlier being man-handled by a slimy looking four legged creature called a Dug. Anakin had the unfortunate pleasure of knowing this particular Dug. His name was Sebulba and he was something of a local celebrity, being a star pod-racer. Anakin had faced off against him a couple of months ago but had unfortunately crashed out of the race after being flashed by his vents.

The two beings appeared to be fighting over a _konchi_ (a largish frog-like creature imported from off world and sold as street food), Sebulba had Jar Jar by the neck with two of his four arms and was spouting off numerous threats in Huttese. Jar Jar whilst he clearly couldn't understand the threats was still terrified.

Looking around for the Gungan's companions and not finding them Anakin decided that he'd rather not let the pitiful creature get slimed.

"_Careful Sebulba_" he said with a smirk. "_This one is connected if you know what I mean… Connected as in Hutt."_

The Dug looked over at Anakin, and gave his species best impression of a sneer. Anakin could tell however that he was reconsidering his actions.

"_Why don't I just squish you right now_?" He asked menacingly

"_We both know you couldn't afford it_" Said Anakin with chuckle, it was one of his fonder parts of slavery, his life had a real monetary value that none bar his master would really dare chance.

The Dug considered for a second before dropping the Gungan on his arse and walking off, "_You just wait 'till we race next time, you're poodoo." _

Anakin just laughed and helped the Gungan up. Precisely too late the tall man and Padme came running over.

"Hi," said Anakin brightly, "Your friend was just about to become bug-squash." He shook his head slightly and grimaced at the description which really didn't translate well into Basic.

"But meesa hatin crunchin, that's the last thing meesa want."

"Never the less, the boy's right, you need to be more careful." The tall man said, "Thank you my young friend."

"You're welcome,"

Anakin looked the man up and down, he seemed to radiate strength in calm way that didn't seem to have much to do with his 6 foot height and broad shoulders, as he turned to further berate the Gungan his robe shifted and Anakin spied a silver cylinder hanging off his belt which radiated power to his senses.

A Jedi? But what the Hoth was one doing on in the Outer Rim? Padme did say that she was from Coruscant but that was a lie and it was far more likely that she was from Naboo. Maybe they were going to Coruscant if they had a Jedi with them but he had no idea why.

Deciding that he wanted to know more about this suddenly far more interesting party Anakin turned to Padme.

"Do you have shelter?"

"We were going to head back to our ship." She replied

"Is it far?"

"It's on the outskirts, why?"

Anakin pointed at the brewing cloud which was far more imposing now than ten minutes ago. They would have no chance of making it to the outskirts before it struck and they clearly had no survival equipment.

"You won't make it before the sand-storm hits, they can be deadly. You can come back to my place until it clears."

"Thank you," said the man who had apparently been listening.

An hour or so later saw them all inside the small mud hut that was Anakin and Shmi's slave quarters. Shmi had been a little concerned about having people around for dinner but the man, whose name turned out to be Qui Gon, had provided her with a rather large packet of space rations, and after Anakin had pointed out the storm outside she had been more than hospitable

After dinner they were all sitting talking around the table talking. Qui Gon was explaining to Shmi that they had been traveling to Coruscant and their ship had been attacked, damaging their hyperdrive and causing them to have to land somewhere in the Outer Rim.

"And of course you have no local currency," Shmi said, wanly

"No, it's been some time since I've been to a world that doesn't accept republic credits," replied Qui Gon, he had a thoughtful look on his face. "These traders must have a weakness of some kind."

"Pod racing," Shmi said softly, "everything revolves around gambling on those awful races."

Anakin noted his mother's pain. Whilst their life was quite good these days compared to most slaves he knew his mother was still heart-broken at what could have happened, who they could have been gambled away to.

Her feelings of hopelessness at her own direction and being unable to ensure the wellbeing of her son come to the fore every time the races got brought up. He knew she didn't like him participating in the races when Watto entered him. It was partially due to the danger but he knew that it was mostly because for Shmi the races embodied everything that made her a slave, she was just property that could be bartered and gambled like a droid or currency.

Honestly whilst it was the excuse that she always used he didn't think she actually minded the danger that he was in when he raced. He could tell when he came up to her after each race, brimming with excitement and adrenaline that despite her worry lines she was genuinely happy that he was getting a chance to do something that made him happy.

After all slaves didn't race pods.

Sluuuurp. Everyone turned to look at the Gungan who had stuck out his incredibly long tongue and grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl at least a meter away from him. Almost as one everyone turned away back to the conversation.

Anakin felt something small push him to open his mouth, "There's a big race tomorrow, The Boonta Eve Classic."

"Anakin, No." Shmi said,

"Mum, you always tell me that the biggest problem in the galaxy is that no one helps each other."

"I'm sorry I don't follow," Padme said.

"Anakin wants you to enter his pod and make a bet to win the parts you need," Shmi said

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods," Qui Gon said.

He then demonstrated his own, as Jar Jar made another grab for a fruit and without looking Qui Gon reached across and grabbed his tongue mid slurp.

"Don't do that again."

"I'm sorry I still don't understand," Padme said, "If you'd be willing to do that, that's great, but what's the problem."

Anakin looked at his mother who nodded slightly to him.

"Mum is afraid for me," he said, "most races have about a 30 percent finish rate… And about a 40 percent mortality rate."

Everyone went quiet at that. Qui Gon didn't look surprised

After a shocked pause and a horrified look at Anakin, Padme said, "No, there must be another way."

"No Anakin is right," said Shmi, "There is no other way, I may not like it but he can help you. He was meant to help you."

Qui Gon and Anakin both looked at Shmi curiously, they had both felt the gentle nudge, neither knew about the other's of course, and only Qui Gon actually knew what it was, but Shmi had felt it as well?

They all talked for a bit more about the details and it was decided that Qui Gon would pretend that the pod that Anakin had built was his. He would ask Watto to allow Anakin to pilot it for a share of the spoils. Watto would need to cover the entry fee but Qui Gon would put up their ship as collateral.

Once everything was decided they all retired. Padme, to Anakin's disappointment slept in Shmi's room and Jar Jar, to Anakin's further disappointment, slept in his room.

Qui Gon said that he wouldn't need a bed and just before they left the small living area he fell into a graceful cross legged position, closed his eyes, placed his hands on his knees and almost immediately appeared to radiate serenity.

The next day the sand storm had blown out and the sun was back to its usual blistering heat. Anakin went to the back of the small flat and pulled the tarp off his pride and joy.

He had spent most of the last year putting this pod together from parts he salvaged from the shop. It favoured speed over almost anything else and as far as pods went it was tiny.

The pod itself was only around three times his size, the engines were large by comparison however smaller than normal. The trick was that most of the parts he'd salvaged were from starship engines which were wedged in.

This obviously provided a great power increase over a pod racing engine at the expense of having a lot of trouble with changes of engine power. This would require the racer to take turns and obstacles at a far faster speed than regular pods, as it was time consuming to accelerate.

The pod was untested however from racing Watto's in the past, until it's unfortunate demise in the last race, Anakin knew that that was his style. With Watto's pod it was essentially an off the shelf unit with a relatively low power output but good manoeuvrability due to its rapid speed changes.

Anakin had found that for most of the race he just had the throttle jammed wide open and just took the corners at full speed, preferring a wider apex and faster entry speed. This also caused very high fuel consumption which had actually left him dry on a qualifying session once, thankfully he overcame his poor grid position to finish with a place on that occasion.

Anakin had often heard experienced racers talk about being limited by the pod versus being limited by your skills, he felt that he had experienced the former and was looking forward to the latter.

Qui Gon looked at the racing pod approvingly. He had seen a couple of races in his time, it was a popular sport on a number of Outer Rim worlds and he had been to Malastar several times. It was understandable why the general population loved it, it was fast blood thirsty and entertaining.

Ordinarily the racers were non humanoid, beings with four or more arms, additional eyes or other genetic advantages that allowed greater control, vision, or perception. It was a widely accepted that humans could not compete. That Anakin could only enforced his growing belief that the boy was extraordinarily force sensitive.

Anakin pottered around doing this and that whilst the R2 unit that he had brought with him from the ship welded and mended some last minute parts at the boys direction. Jar Jar was there as well mainly making a nuisance of himself but thankfully being less destructive than he was in the shop yesterday.

As he watched the boy work on the mix match of junked parts artfully crafted into a working machine, he pondered. From a conversation with Shmi, it was clear that the boy hadn't had any formal training however some of the things he did flew in the face of that.

He was so calm and patient, if the boy was an initiate he would have been fawned over by prospective masters. Why his own padawan Obi Wan was a veritable fireball of emotion compared to him.

Padme had told him of the boy's almost impossible movements to capture the droid in the shop, and the way he had infused his voice with power when speaking the being that was threatening Jar Jar was something that even few masters could do.

He continued to watch as Anakin worked methodically through a checklist he had made himself, completing each task before moving on. At one point he cut himself quite badly on a jagged piece of metal in the spare parts bin. Qui Gon jumped up ready to help when his face lit up in pain, but before he knew it the expression wafted away like something in the breeze. Anakin simply took a clean rag tied it over the cut and went back to work.

The next day dawned bright as usual and Qui Gon helped Anakin make the final preparations to get the pod to the race. Thankfully Watto had been quite amenable to the deal and had dealt with all of the paperwork as nearly all business on the planet was conducted in Huttese.

He had found his way down to the start line and joined Padme and a protocol droid that Anakin had built from yet more scraps, in wishing him good luck.

Padme gave Anakin a kiss on the cheek and wished him the best, Qui Gon noted that this seemed to cause the 14 year old more embarrassment than the 9 year old. He grinned internally, despite the age gap the two of them appeared incredibly intrigued by each other.

As Anakin put on his helmet and goggles, Qui Gon picked him up and placed him in the pod.

"Good luck," he said then paused wondering if it was the correct thing to say, "Feel don't think, trust your instincts. May the force be with you."

Anakin smiled at him, and Qui Gon took stock of the boy. He was sitting there in a tin can about to be dragged along by two huge starship engines at speeds of several hundred klicks in a race where destruction and cheating were not only allowed but encouraged and it didn't look like he had a care in the world. He got the distinct impression that he was preaching to the converted.

The race was for want of a better word mesmerising, despite being a slave, as a family member of a competitor Shmi and her guests were given a platform for the ultimate viewing experience.

Before the start gun, the power couplings on one of the pods, a behemoth with four engines arranged in a cross formation, failed. Causing the engines to fly off wildly before exploding against various cliffs and hard objects. One flew into the crowd and exploded in a fireball that judging by the cries in the force must have killed at least 20 beings. The crowd just cheered, Qui Gon could only shake his head at the barbarity of it.

When the race started officially the other pods left Anakin's for dead, but Anakin had explained this to him. The incredibly powerful engines were based on maximum speed not acceleration and would take time to build up.

Sure enough half a lap later Anakin's pod was zooming past the stragglers in the field, taking the huge sweeping bends at hundreds of klicks.

Anakin was buzzing. His pod was everything he'd dreamed of and more, he was running it at about 65 percent power and he was mopping up the field like they weren't even moving. He lowered the primary thrusters a little as the course tightened to allow him time to actually evade the rocks and bends.

His hands flew over the controls, running systems checks every few seconds and alternating the secondary thrusters to swing the machine left and right around boulders bigger than his house. This was the most fun he'd had ever. For once it was his skills that were holding him back and he was relishing the challenge.

As the course rounded another corner he saw the start of the canyon, just before his engines turned into a fireball on the entrance he simultaneously flipped the roll lever and increased primary thrust on the left engine to flip the pod ninety degrees whilst keeping it from hitting the ground, he moved his hands to the pitch secondary thrusters and let his fingers gently feel his way up and down as he navigated the impossibly tight canyon.

Coming out of the rock walls he flipped the pod upright again, performed a systems check and floored it. The starship engines slowly roared as the increased from 65 to 95 percent down the straight. Sending him hurtling past the peloton at around 800 kilometres per hour.

Qui Gon felt rather than heard the rumble of engine as the pack descended on the finish line for the end of the first lap. First was an orange pod holding, if he wasn't mistaken the same creature that had tried to pick a fight with Jar Jar. Closely followed by a another two pods, they roared through the gate tousling for position, before he could see what was in it one of the pods failed to negotiate the sharp bend crashing headlong into the wall protecting the crowd.

A huge explosion which would have destroyed half the pit droids was almost drowned out by the cheering of the crowd.

If Qui Gon had thought the roar was big before the noise that came now was tremendous, it sounded like a starship taking off right next to him with its noise suppressors deactivated. As Anakin's pod took the bend at a speed that should have been impossible, he realised that that was pretty much what it was.

As Anakin started his first flying lap, he could see another couple of pods up ahead in the distance. On the straight he closed the gap unbelievable quickly however de-throttled as he came up to the boulder field.

A little more comfortable with the controls now he went through the field on around 70 percent power before punching it in the short gap before the canyon. He could see Sebulba's pod just ahead of him and a split second decision let him know that he could overtake him before the entrance.

Leaving the power on a little longer than would be considered wise he swung around the Dug and entered the Canyon at a steeper angle than usual pulling a huge amount of negative Gs.

Quickly throttling back he hammered through the canyon far faster than last lap and punched full power on the exit.

The crowd went absolutely wild at the start of the third lap. Anakin's pod had almost a 15 second lead on the second place and given its main weakness was acceleration it was unlikely that it would be overtaken.

The last lap was almost pedestrian, Qui Gon watched on the hand held monitor as the boy actually pulled it back a bit on the last lap to decrease the chance of any issues. He was still making time on the other pods but as he crossed the line he was simply cruising.

Qui Gon smiled, the control he had over his emotions for a 9 year old was simply amazing, to not let the adrenaline get to him and to be able to pull it back to ensure a win rather than show off was very impressive. The results of the medichlorine count from the blood sample he had surreptitiously taken last night, as well as the other secret bet he had made with Watto on his mind he allowed himself to be swept up in Padme and Jar Jar's excitement as well as Shmi's relief.

"Why so glum, you're a rich man." Qui Gon asked the floating Toydarian.

"I'll miss the boy, he's the best thing you could ask for."

"If you don't mind me asking why did you make the bet? You must have known how good he is."

Watto sighed, "I'm not a nice man," he started, "But the boy, he deserves better than this. He is better than this." He sighed again, before handing out the slave chip to the Jedi "Take him, your parts have been sent to the ship already."

The goodbye between Shmi and Anakin had gone better than Qui Gon could have hoped for, they were both sad but Shmi was happy as well. As for Anakin he hugged his mother with a warmth that bought a tear to Qui Gon's eye and then turned to him, his fallen face slowly changed back to his usual calm expression as the waves of sadness seemed to bleed off him and float away.

Anakin was running hard to keep up with Qui Gon, he could sense the Jedi's worry from his voice and knew they had to get to the gleaming ship soon even if he wasn't sure why. He was allowing the pain in his legs and lungs to bleed away as he ran which allowed him enough momentum to keep up with the older taller man but he knew that he would pay for it when he rested.

Suddenly a prickle in his mind made him jump as far has he could to the right and faceplant in the sand maybe 50 meters short of the Naboean cruiser's ramp. A sharp electric hiss filled the air for a millisecond before there was another and the air was alive with oppressive energy and sparking crackling sounds.

Anakin looked to where he had jumped and saw a dark robed figure with red and black tattoos on his face and a red lightsabre laying into Qui Gon who was defending himself with a green sabre.

"Anakin, get to the ship," Qui Gon shouted between blows, "tell them to take off."

Anakin was sprinting from the second word, he was terrified and unlike normal he allowed the feeling to fill him, to fuel him. His pace increased and his vision sharpened, he bolted up the ramp and ran into a young man in a white and brown robe and a man in what appeared to be a military uniform.

"Qui Gon's in trouble, he said to take off." The urgency and command behind his words stopped any follow up questions and the man in the military uniform was running towards the front of the ship almost immediately.

The young man in the robes who Anakin assumed was another Jedi, yelled out after the military man, "Fly low!"

Less than ten seconds later the ship was airborne and circling the fight, they couldn't see much save for the lightsabres and flying sand kicked up by the ships engines. Anakin and the other Jedi were holding the struts at the end of the ramp.

The other Jedi looked just about to jump off and get into the fight when all of a sudden the green lightsabre deactivated and two seconds later Qui Gon was collapsed on the ramp breathing heavily.

"Master what was that," the Jedi asked,

"I don't know, but it was well trained in the Jedi arts, my guess is that it was after the queen."

"What are we going to do?" Anakin asked trying to bleed off the terror from before, now that the ship was leaving the atmosphere.

"Who are you," asked the Jedi rudely, looking at Anakin.

Qui Gon looked at the Jedi with a small amount of disappointment. "This is the boy who's responsible for fixing the ship, the boy whose blood sample I sent you, his name is Anakin. Anakin this is Obi Wan Kenobi."

A/N: Sorry everyone who read this with the formatting issues, I have no idea how that happened. Please review! Thanks for reading


End file.
